Pick One
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: EDITED Prequel to Don't Leave Me Hannah and Jake meet at a party and something happens. Will Jake and Miley realize their feelings for each other? Will Jake choose Hannah over Miley? What will Jake do if he finds out about Miley's secret?
1. Not Up to It

**A/N **Written on October 1, 2006 Edited on February 15, 2007

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters in this place

**Chapter 1**

**Not Up To It**

I walked into my house carrying my heavy books from school and dropping them onto the couch. School had just ended and I was exhausted like hell. A couple of tests, a few quizzes, and a big project all on one day is just so darn tiring.

I sat down watching TV and watched the news something to do about Hannah Montana and soon finding myself dozing off, falling asleep.

Which felt like a few minutes later, I found myself being shaken awake by two huge hands. I stood up too fast finding myself crashing back down into the couch. I looked up and saw my dad staring at me worriedly.

"Miles, you alright?" Daddy asked behind me feeling my forehead.

I nodded in distress with my head throbbing with pain. "Yeah why'd you wake me?" I stood up and walked over to the kitchen to get me a cup of water.

"Because, today is your friend Traci's party remember? You don't want to miss it now do you?" He said with a questionable look as he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh yeah, I almost completely forgot. Thanks for waking me up." I stood up and walked upstairs to get ready.

Within twenty minutes later, I came down the steps wearing my Hannah getup which was my blonde wig, tight black pants, a pink cami, black short jean jacket, and black boots. I decided to look a little more plain than usual, I really didn't feel up to tonight, but I had to go to support my best friend.

"You ready Miles? Where is Lilly?" Dad asked as he put on his fake mustache as Hannah's manager.

"Lilly is sick daddy! I thought you knew when I came home alone." I shook my head a bit disappointed that dad would forget. I told him about a week ago that Lilly couldn't go, but in reality she didn't come because she disliked Traci and Traci disliked her.

Dad shook his head and took a deep breath. "Okay well, let's go then!" He said and we walked outside to the Limo.

**A/N **This is my first ever fan fiction and I noticed that I had many mistakes which led me to edit this story.


	2. At the Party

**Chapter 2**

**At the Party**

"Hey Hannah" Traci hugged me as I entered the party room. "Thank you for coming to my party!"

"Happy Birthday Traci!" I handed her the present smiled at her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well get comfortable. Snacks are over there with drinks and what not and get ready to mingle EL OH EL." Traci laughed and left me to greet other people coming to her party.

I looked around for dad and saw him talking to Traci's parents in a really deep conversation. I walked around for about an hour greeting and talking to people. I was getting tired of walking so I decided to go to the snack table and get something to nibble on. Meeting over a hundred people can get boring, I admit, but that's how the famous life is and I sometimes hate being apart of it.

I filled my plate of food and started to eat as I leaned against the table staring at the people eating and dancing. It was quite boring since I wasn't really close with Traci's friends and other famous people around here.

Then I heard someone call out for my name so I turned around seeing that it was Jake Ryan. He was walking toward me with a big smile pasted on his face. 'Oh great' I sighed and put down my snacks and forced a smile on my face "Hi Jake!"

"Hi Hannah! Isn't this party fun?" He smiled at me and I felt myself melt.

Oh how I love his smile, yet everything he does just hurts me bit by bit knowing that he has a girlfriend. I mean, I only knew because he went to the same school as me, but he didn't need to know that little detail.

"Word on the street is that you got yourself a girlfriend" I tried so hard not to crack my voice.

"Yeah…. She's great. Her name is Rachel" He sort of frowned saying her name.

"That's cool. What about that other girl… Umm… The one with the very unusual name… uhhh" I said trying to figure out my own name.

"Who Miley?" He questioned and I nodded "She has been really cool" He smiled this time and sighed dreamily.

"Really? That's good to know. I guess you've gotten over Miley since you know, you're dating Rachel." We started to walk outside into the backyard and continued on talking.

"Not really. To tell you the truth, I really so still like Miley it's just that… well… she doesn't like me. I thought maybe I'd forget about her, but I was wrong. It's so hard to be with Rachel because all I could do was think about Miley." He said completely frowning. Jake sat down on a bench we found around back which was hidden behind a bush.

I could feel my heart jolt wit excitement, yet feeling sad for Jake. "Maybe you can ask her out, only as a friend that is. Maybe she does actually like you, but she's just hiding it."

"Yeah Maybe, but there's still Rachel. She's with me practically every day."

I sat down next to him "Just do whatever your heart tells you to." I smiled sweetly at him hoping that I helped him out. For some reason, I know I'm being selfish, but I hoped his heart told him to dump Rachel and date me.

He grasped on my hand and smiled back at me. "Thanks for the advice. You're such a good friend."

"Anything to drink" Asked a waiter as he came up to us, totally interrupting out conversation.

I pulled my hand away from Jake and shyly looked at the waiter. "No, thank you."

"I'm good" Jake replied and the waiter left finally left us alone.

Jake finally broke the silence and started to talk once again. "What about you Ms. Montana?" He stared directly into my eyes and felt my cheeks burn up.

"What about me?" I asked and looked away from his gaze.

"Got any boy issues? Anything?"

I looked down into my lap "No…" he chuckled and I looked up to him. "Why are you laughing?"

"Seems like you do, now spill" He had his boyish grin on and I shook my head.

"Well… I don't know… I'll tell you another time." I said smirking a bit.

"Okay well I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"Right…" I looked at the time "Oh crap it's 11:30!" I was shocked at how late it was. It just felt like it was, like, 9 a few minutes ago. Where did the time go?

"Dammit" He swore under his breath "I have school tomorrow and a project due, which I

haven't even started." He rubbed his palms against his eyes and grumbled.

"I know! Mr. Preckle always stacks loads of homework in one day." I forgot I was Hannah "I.. I.. mean my.. my friend told me" I stuttered.

"Ohh yeah.. I better be off then" He said and stood up.

"Yeah me too." I stood up as well and started walking when I tripped. I put my hands forward and shut my eyes trying to make my fall less hard when I felt arms catch my fall.

I opened my eyes to see Jake holding me. I put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself up. his arms were around my waist now and our faces just inches apart.

"Jake." I whispered lightly staring straight into his eyes slightly blushing. My stomach fluttered with butterflies and my heart beating quickly. He inched his face closer bring his lips closer to me. He shut his eyes and lightly pressed his lips against mine and I felt myself go weak.

I swore I could've died in his arms right there, but gladly I didn't. I felt myself relax a little bit and started to shut my eyes when I saw a flash come from the corner of my eye.

We sprang apart quickly and looked around the area seeing no one at all. I just hoped that it wasn't from what I think it is.


	3. The Newspaper

**Chapter 3**

**The Newspaper**

I woke up the next morning from my cell phone ringing to my song "Best of Both Worlds."

"Hello" I answered covering my eyes with my pillow.

"MILEY!" Shouted a very excited Lilly.

"What Lilly? School doesn't start for another" I looked over at the clock "Two hours"

"I know Miley, but why didn't you tell me about it!" She sounded shocked and jumpy at the same time.

"Tell you about what?" I asked kind of irritably.

"UGH NEVERMIND JUST GO LOOK AT THE NEWSPAPER!" Lilly shouted through the phone.

"Fine, but you owe me big time for waking me up" I grunted getting out of bed and stumbling down the stairs.

"Don't worry… You'll be surprised." Lilly chuckled and I put my phone on my side.

I walked over to the counter where I saw dad looking shocked as ever. "What's wrong daddy?" I questioned putting my phone back to my ear "I'll call you back Lilly"

"No, I'm coming to your house" She said and hung up.

"Miley… Miley…. Miley…" dad said over and over again.

"What daddy?" I asked as I took a carton of orange juice from the fridge and drank from the carton now fully awake.

"Listen Miles, put your drink down, relax, and take deep breaths" He said looking like he's the one taking his own advice.

I put my drink down and walked over to dad "Okay, whatever. Ohh can I read the newspaper? Lilly said that there's something there I _have _to check out."

"Okay, just remember, whatever it says, don't freak out. Just stay calm and we'll work things out." He gave me the news paper and patted my back.

Just then Lilly came in. "MILEY! Why didn't you tell me?" She shouted and dropped all her things on the ground.

"Lilly can you please stop yelling?" I covered my ears. "And tell you what?" I'm so confused. 'Why is everyone acting weird lately?'

I finally looked at the newspaper. My jaw dropped open and my eyes grew big and shrieked. There on the cover of the newspaper was a picture of me and Jake kissing at last nights party.

I read out loud "Zombie Slayer Jake Ryan and Teen Pop Star Hannah Montana caught in the act! Outside a party Thursday night, Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana were caught making out. A rumor going around saying Jake already has a girlfriend, so is this who he is hiding? Sources are still trying to find out…" I trailed off.

"How can they do this!" I screamed dropping the newspaper and covering my face. "We weren't even making out! He just randomly kissed me!" I felt as though I were to throw up. This really did make me sick. How can people be so heartless and do this to other people? Stupid newspaper gossip.

"Well bud, there's nothing we can do now. We have to wait until this dies down" Dad hugged me.

"Yeah Miley. At least no one in school knows your Hannah Montana or you'd be in bigger trouble." Lilly said patting my back.

"Yeah, I guess… But what about Jake and Rachel." I frowned and felt bad for both Jake and Rachel right now. I just hope that this stunt didn't ruin their relationship.


	4. School time Part 1

I was at my locker when I saw Jake Ryan. He was smiling widely and for the first time in a week he was crowded with fan girls.

He was about to pass me when he stopped and said "Hey Miley" I felt my cheeks turn hot and I said hi back.

He seemed really happy compared to yesterday. Like all his problems gone away. Then I saw Rachel. Her face looked pale and there were make up smears. Her eyes were puffy and red so you could tell she was crying over night. I felt really bad, yet she deserved it for being so cocky when I first found out she and Jake were going out.

"MILEY!" someone shouted and I turned to see Oliver running coming toward my way with the newspaper in his hands. Gosh what did I do to deserve this! "Miley! Did you see the headline news today? It has yo…" Lilly covered his mouth

"Oliver you dough nut! Are you ready to tell the whole wide world Miley's secret?" She hissed

I rolled my eyes "Just watch out next time you guys! And Oliver yes I know I saw it" I whispered.

"You still have to tell us what really happened" Lilly said in a funny voice.

------------------------

Everyone at school was talking about "Hannah" and Jakes story in the newspaper. It was incredible how this rumor spread so fast and the way everyone treated Jake. The weirs part is… Jake looked like he's actually enjoying it.

All the guys in school smacked hands with him saying he was the luckiest guy alive going out with a hottie like Hannah Montana. Even though Jake denied going out with me… Erm I mean Hannah, the boys still didn't believe him.

"Miley" Lilly said continuously trying to catch my attention during lunch.

"What?" I shook my head getting irritated by how many times my name was said today.

"Word is going around that Jake broke up with Rachel _before _you guys… err I mean Hannah and Jake kissed" Lilly smiled.

Hmm… Trying to hide the truth so he wouldn't sound like a player. I smiled to myself.

After school I was at my locker. I was one of the last ones leaving when I was pulled into the janitor's closet. I almost screamed when someone covered my mouth.

"Shhhhhh!" my captor hissed. I looked up and saw Jake Ryan. I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks.

"Jake, why'd you pull me in here?" I whispered stepping back feeling a little too close to Jake. I tripped on a bucket and was about to fall back when I felt his arms around me 'Oh Gosh not this again.' I tried to squirm against his grip, but it tightens against me.

"Stop moving! This closet is the only place I can hide from those Hannah Montana fan boys." He said. I could feel his hot breath against my neck. "They were going to kick my butt for, as they say, 'Kissing their blonde goddess.'" I giggled.

We were against the back wall. It was trashy everywhere, like there were a bunch of buckets and unknown substances all over the place. It was totally gross. I guess that's what happens when you're stuck in the smallest closet in school.

"Then why bring me into this?" I said looking at the door so that he wouldn't see me blushing to his touch.

"Because… I wanted to talk to you… And…" His voice softened a little bit. "and maybe…" I covered his mouth hearing voices coming from outside.

"Where'd that Zombie Slayer go?" shouted a very angry boy.

"Maybe he went home" another boy suggested

"Whatever. Lets just go find him tomorrow" someone said and the voices drifted away.

"sigh We were almost caught thanks to you Mr. Zombie slayer" I smiled lightly.

"Sorry I guess" He said loosening his grip around me a little.

We stood there in complete silence for about 10 minutes. I started to relax when Jake started talking again.

"Hey Miley, can you look out of the window to see if anyone was there?" He asked.

I tiptoed against his grasp and I felt his breath quicken. I looked over and saw that the coast looked clear. I turned my head and…..

**I'll continue later I guess… LOL or like I'll put it when I have more reviews or something like that… Nah I'm not that evil… well thanks for reading the story again D and suggestions accepted Special Thanks to crazy4oliver**


	5. School time Part 2

**_What happened in the chapter before:_**

_I tiptoed against his grasp and I felt his breath quicken. I looked over and saw that the coast looked clear. I turned my head and…_

I turned my head and saw we were in a very awkward position. Our faces were just a few centimeters away from each other. I felt him move his face forward 'Here we go again.' I thought.

I pushed him away, but forgetting his arms were still around me, I found myself falling back with him. We broke passed the closed door and fell onto the open hallway. (**bet you guys thought they were going to kiss hee hee**)

"Ow!" I said. His heavy weight is making it harder for me to breathe. He was right on top of me and I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. "Jake get off me!" I grunted.

He finally got up and looked back down at me. "Sorry" he said and pulled me up. I dusted myself off and saw someone behind him. I squinted my eyes and saw Rachel there staring at the both of us.

"Rachel." I said and stood still. All of a sudden she ran away. "Jake you idiot! Go after Rachel!" I shouted at him hitting him at the shoulder.

"Its too late now. She doesn't want to talk to me. She's been avoiding me ever since last night.." He trailed off looking down.

'I almost forgot!' "Oh my gosh what time is it?" I looked over at the clock 4:30. My eyes grew big 'I have a concert tonight!' "Uhh Jake I'll talk to you another time I guess… Umm.. See you later!" I ran out of the hallway and out side of school.

At home

"Sorry for being late dad, I was kind of in a sticky situation." I said once I stepped into the house.

"Its okay bud, but hurry and get dressed." He said getting his fake mustache on.

I ran up and in 5 minutes I came running down dressed in my usual Hannah getup. One thing you learn about when you go into show business is to change as quickly as you can before the next song starts.

**Sorry its so short I'm kinda in a hurry.. I'll put up the next chapter later hope you enjoyed reading this!**


	6. At the Concert Part 1

**(A/N I know this story is getting kinda boring! Sorry! I'm still trying to figure out how to make this a little shorter.. and omg I saw this one pic of an upcoming episode of hannah montana and O. M.G. her and jake really... nah i shouldnt spoil it... enjoy reading!)**

"Mi…. Hannah!" Lilly, a.k.a Lola said running toward me and lightly hugged me.

"That's a first. You came before me!" I laughed and brought her into my dressing room.

"Well yeah because one I didn't see you after school, two I want all the details on what happened yesterday, and three I wanted to meet your hottie guitar guy." Lola smiled.

"Okay well to answer your questions…" I started and I told her everything that had happened the night before and this afternoon. She nodded and quietly listened to everything I said, which was weird because she usually interrupts me whenever I tell her something.

"Wow… A lot is going on between you and Jake, isn't it?" She ran her hands through her purple wig.

"Yeah I guess…" I half smiled. "Thanks for being there for me" I said and hugged her.

My dad came through the door and said "Hannah Montana on 5"

"I'm coming!" I said. "Well enjoy the concert. I'm going to sing my new song." I smiled

"o0o0o0o0o New song! Why haven't I heard about it?" Lilly complained.

"Haha I wanted to keep it a secret, so Just sit down and relax" I said and we both exited my room.

-----------------------------

I walked on stage feeling pumped up and ready to let all my energy from this afternoon out. I sang Best of Both Worlds, I've Got Nerve, Who said, and Other side of me.

"Hey everybody, hope you're enjoying the concert!" everybody started screaming. "My final song for tonight is one of my new songs that's going to be on my up coming album. Its called 'If we were a movie.' Enjoy!" I smiled and sat down on the stool in front of my mic leaving me alone on the stage and one of the stage crew people handed me a guitar. I shut my eyes started to sing:

_Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see  
_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fades to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song _

Yeah, yeah, when you call me  
I can hear it in your voice   
Oh, sure, you wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La La, I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know That I'll sure win an oscar for this scene I'm in

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fades to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song 

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together, it's for real now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it, could be amazing

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fades to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fades to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song   
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fades to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song 

I sang it with everything I got. Once I opened my eyes everyone clapped and cheered for me. I smiled and got up. "Thanks for coming! Love you guys! Stay safe and see ya'll next time!" I walked off stage.

I saw Lola off stage and it looked like she was about to cry. She came over to me and hugged me. "That was really good!" she complimented. I smiled, "Thanks." and we walked back to my dressing room.

"You totally are in love with Jake" Lola/Lilly laughed going over to the table full of food and getting a bunch of strawberries to dip into the chocolate fountain.

"Yeah right! He's so irritating.."

"You're in denial. Come on, you kissed him twice!"

"I didn't kiss him twice" I rolled my eyes putting my arm around Lola/Lilly.

"Well kissed one and almost kissed two so its like you kissed twice" she pointed her tongue at me. We heard someone knock on the door so we turned around.

"Hannah you have a visitor" my dad walked into the room and behind him was Jake Ryan holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Err.. Jake" I looked over at Lilly and she had a evil looking grin on her face.

"Uhh I'm going to see if I can find napkins. I'll see you in a bit" Lilly hit my arm as she passed by me.


	7. At The Concert Part 2

My dad and Lilly left me and Jake alone in the room.

"Uhh here. I watched your concert through one of the boxes and I was impressed." He smiled and handed me the flowers.

I put them on top of my make up table and walked over to the couch "Thanks you're sweet for bringing me flowers… So how's everything going?" I motioned him to come and sit next to me.

"Everything is going good. Me and Rachel broke up and everyone at school is saying I'm really lucky going out with someone with you… Err… I mean I denied going out with you… Because we're not going out… Right?" he said.

"Yeah that's right." I smiled.

"I was wondering… I mean I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed if I did." He apologized. "It just felt like a good moment… And… I just…" he was blushing.

'Aww how cute! No stop Miley! Stop thinking like this!' "No its okay. I'm okay with it. It just happened I understand."

"Anyway that song you sang… If we were a movie.. That was a very good song. You weren't talking about me now, were you?" He changed the subject and smiled.

"You wish! Haha It was just a song that came to me one day." I joked when it really is about him.

He took a deep breath. "Ohh well.. So.. You wanna go out to watch a movie or something with me sometime Ms. Montana?"

I looked at him. He looked very serious. "Umm.. I'll think about it.. Since you know the busy schedule and what not" I said very quickly.

"When you decide whether or not to go, here's my number" he passed me a piece of paper and written on it was his name and phone number.

"Thanks." I dialed it into my Hannah phone.

"I think I should go. I have a photo shoot tomorrow." He stood up.

I walked with him to the door. Before he opened the door, I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for everything. I really appreciate it." I smiled feeling my stomach jump having the guts to kiss him on the cheek.

He looked pretty shocked and smiled brightly. "Bye Ms. Montana" He opened the door and there fell my dad and Lilly listening through the door.

"You guys!" I shouted at them and both of them started laughing. Jake looked at them oddly and said his final goodbyes.

"Heehee I heard everything" Lilly said

"No, really?" I said sarcastically.

"Hello did you not just see me listening from behind your door?"

I shook my head pretending I didn't hear what she said.

**Big thanks for reading this story again LOL hope you enjoyed it. Sorry its kinda short in a way.. **


	8. Oh meh gosh!

At school on Monday everyone was looking at me with disgust.

"Lilly why is everyone treating me differently?" I said once I got to my locker.

"Well I heard Jenny tell Crystal who overheard Janie say to Mary who was talking to Kristie that Rachel saw you and Jake in the hall way flirting in front of her, like you were all over him and you knew she was there. She said that you guys were in Tony the janitor's closet and when you came out you two looked like you were doing something bad, so now Rachel wants to talk to you." Lilly said all too quickly.

"WHAT! Oh my gosh.." I leaned against my locker in disbelief. I slid down sat on the ground hugging my legs. 'What'd I get myself into now.'

--------------------------

At lunch all the girls were giving me dirty looks. I kept my eyes on my food trying to not catch attention, yet knowing everyone is staring at me is making it harder for me to eat.

"Stewart" called a voice behind me. I turned to see Rachel giving me a dirty look.

I started to panic, so I stood up and whispered to Lilly "Let's get out of here." Once we got out of the cafeteria, someone pushed me. I almost fell forward, but I caught myself. "What was that for?" I turned around and saw Rachel.

"Well you deserved it" She spat at me.

"Well excuse me Ms. Rude!" I snapped my finger.

She looked really pissed off. All of a sudden she lunged at me bringing me on to the floor. She was pulling on my hair and screamed "You boyfriend stealer!"

I pushed her back and slapped her face. "I did not steal your boyfriend! Me and Jake did nothing and there you go spreading stupid rumors about me" I shouted back feeling the anger rise.

"Whatever you two cent whore" She stood and lunged her fist to my face. I dodged her attack and pushed her into the locker.

"Miley! Watch out!" Lilly shouted and saw that Rachel threw her whole body at me. I fell onto the floor feeling the air being push out of my lungs. People started gathering around us, Oliver being one among them tried to break up the fight. Jake was there watching us fight over him in shock.

I started pulling at her hair hitting her head as she pulled at my shirt and hair. I twisted our bodies so that I would be on top and started to punch her face. She pushed me back down.

She got off of me and I stood up. I pushed her back down kicking her and she pulled on my leg making me fall on the gound. we twisted and turned all over the place yelling, screaming, anything I could possibly do to so she wouldn't win this fight. Everything went so fast after that.

A teacher came out and saw the fight. He blew his whistle and pulled us apart. "Stop fighting girls… Rachel? Miley? What's the meaning of this?" Mr. Preckle looked at us. Him holding Rachel back and Lilly and Oliver holding me back.

"She started it!" Rachel glared at me trying to pull away from the teacher.

"No I didn't! You did! Lilly saw! You pushed me and then threw the first punch!" I felt my face burn with anger.

"Yeah she's telling the truth Mr. Preckle! It was all Rachel! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"Both of you! To Principal Fisher's office NOW!" he pulled on our arms and bringing us to the direction of the principal's office.

--------------------------

Principal Fisher called both of our parents in school. It was kind of scary, but weird that dad didn't really do anything. I think it had to do about that rumor with Hannah and Jake and how bad I took it in. Ohh well.

I felt so embarrassed telling them the story on why me and Jake were alone in the closet. Jake had to be there though, to confirm that, that's what really did happen, but I did leave out the part when he was hugging me. Good thing all the teachers at this school love Jake, or I would've gotten suspended.

That day I had had detention after school for fighting back and Rachel was sent home and suspended for one week with detention when she came back for 1 week aswell, for starting a rumor and the fight.

Jake tried to talk to me the rest of the day, but I avoided every single contact I had with him. I just couldn't stand being with him anymore and it hurts because, well… I admit… maybe I really am in love with Jake Ryan and holding it in just makes me feel like crap.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! So yeah I'm going to put up another chapter maybe later today I really wanna finish this Jake and Miley video I'm making ... Anyway, thanks for the reviews and reading my story!  
**


	9. Until I get over you

"Daddy!" I shouted once I got home from school.

"Hey Miles can you come over to the kitchen for a second" he replied back.

It had been 3 days since my fight with Rachel and everything changed. I've been avoiding Jake ever since that day and I've turned very depressed. It breaks my heart not talking to him, but seeing him makes it hurt even more.

I walked into the kitchen finding daddy on the telephone. I sat down and started eating a cookie. He finally hung up and turned to me "Guess what Miley." He smiled.

"What?" I said finishing up my snack.

"Guess whose coming back on the show Zombie High as Zaronda(**A/N I don't remember her name so someone please correct me**) next week?" Dad pointed at me. "Hannah Montana."

"Oh no!" I groaned. I pressed my eyes into my hands. "Daddy how could you!" I said and stood up.

"I thought you would like it! Didn't you like that Jake fellow?" He said patting my back.

"Yes, but now its different. Ever since that fight, I've been avoiding every contact with him. I feel like its my fault all this is happening and I can do nothing about it." I said and ran upstairs to my room.

I laid down on my bed and turned on my stereo. The song playing was called Until I Get Over You by Christina Milian. I shut my eyes and listened to the lyrics.

_Woke up today thinking of you  
Another night that I made my way through  
So many dreams still left in my mind  
But they can never come true  
I press rewind and remember when  
I close my eyes and I'm with you again  
But in the end I can still feel the pain ­ every time I hear your name_

I cant stop thinking about Jake. The more I think about him, the more my chest hurts and I hate feeling like this.Ever since the kiss, I cant get my mind off of him.

_The sun won't shine since you went away  
Seems like the rain's falling every day  
There's just one heart, where there once was two  
But that's the way it's gotta be,  
'til I get over you _

Knowing that he really likes me is another thing that kills me because I really really like him too and I just don't want to admit it. But I really know which one he likes more: me or Hannah.

_Walked through the park, in the evening air  
I heard a voice and I thought you were there  
I run away but I just can't escape  
Memories of you everywhere  
They say that time will dry the tears  
But true love burns for a thousand years  
Give my tomorrows for one yesterday  
Just to know that I could have you here _

His touch, his voice, his scent, they just taunt me. Trying so hard to forget about it, I find myself just thinking about it over and over again.

_When will this river of tears stop fallin'  
Where can I run so I won't feel alone  
Can't walk away when the pain keeps callin'  
I've just gotta take it from here on my own  
But it's so hard to let go _

I feel tears welling up in my eyes. Its just so hard, I'm just too afraid of love and I don't want to get hurt. But the more I avoid this feeling, the more depressed I get and no one can help me pass this.

_The sun won't shine since you went away  
Seems like the rain's falling every day  
There's just one heart, where there once was two  
But that's the way it's gotta be,  
'til I get over you _

_But that's the way it's gotta be,  
'til I get over you… _

So I guess I'm saying… I just have to let fate do its work and make my mind up for me. I have to take my own advice and follow my heart. So I guess this is how its going to be until I get over you.

**I was feeling sad today when i wrote this chapter LOL not really a good chapter ...thanks for reading it, but I dunno If I should end it here or add more.. Ill leave it up to you guys because im sorta running out of ideas….**


	10. Umm

Friday night I had a CD signing. As usual Lilly came with me as Lola, but this time Oliver came. He was disguised in a bright blue wig, dog tag saying "Life is Ruff", and big glasses. 'Why do my friends always pick the weirdest colors?' I said to myself looking at Oliver's wig.

"Who are you boy in the blue?" A reporter asked as we walked out of the mall.

"My name is Oscar Blue" Oliver said flashing a smile "Best friend of Hannah Montana."

"Hannah Montana! Is it true that you and Jake Ryan are having a private affair?" Another reporter asked . He and a few other photographers were in front of us taking pictures while my dad tried to block him off.

"No, we're not dating! Cant you just mind your own fricken business and leave me alone!" I said and jumped into the limo. I wasn't in the mood in talking to anyone right now.

"Hey Miles, you want to head to Vanessa Hudgens CD premier party? We have a lot of time left" He said ripping off his fake mustache.

"Don't I have to go to that Zombie High shooting tomorrow?" I lightly yawned looking over at Lilly and Oliver finding them staring directly at us with excited expressions.

"Its been canceled darlin'. The director called this afternoon and said that Jake isn't quite feeling himself lately. They're rescheduling it two weeks from now."

"Come on Miley! Please! I LOVE Vanessa Hudgens! She totally rocks!" Lilly said sounding very very hyper.

"Fine! Fine.. But I swear if you two get into any trouble at all, this is going to be your last party you'll ever go with me." I stated and reapplied my lip gloss.

"OH MY GOSH I GET TO MEET ANOTHER FAMOUS PERSON" Oliver shrieked and slapped hands with Lilly. I laughed. I remembered that Oliver never met anyone famous other than myself and Jake

--------------------------------

The party was going all out once we got to the club. My song, Pumping Up The Party, was playing now on full blast. Everyone was just dancing and having drinks, just having fun. 'I guess really I need this right now. I'll just have fun and stop thinking about Jake' I nodded and took Lilly's hand.

We started to dance and I got really into it. We were goofing off laughing and making up weird random moves. I was having so much fun until someone tapped onto my shoulder.

I turned to see Jake there. I stopped dead in my tracks. My smile now turned into a frown. He had this wanting look in his eyes. "Err.. Hi Jake…" I forced a smile on my face. Why is it now when I'm having fun, there he is making my emoness come back.

"Can if we can talk for a bit?" He said sounding kind of depressed.

"Err.. Sorry.. I'm kind of with my friends right now."

"Noo its okay Hannah! Me and Mr. Oscar the dog can handle a few minutes without you and Mr. Lover boy haha." Lilly joked and pulled on Oliver's dog tag dragging him away from us.

I glared at Lilly in disgust. Ugh I regret not telling her about my Jakey problems in the first place. "Ummm… I guess so." I said and followed Jake into his private room and sat down on the couch.

He went behind the couch and hugged me from behind. "W.. what are you doing Jake?"

"I-I just need someone to hold." And he put hid forehead on my shoulder.

I sighed and looked down. My chest started to hurt as though my heart wanted to jump out of my chest and tell him how I truly feel. "Sorry about not calling you about going out. I've been really busy a…." I stopped and felt something moist on my shoulder.

I turned my head a little to see what he was doing and out of the corner of my eyes, He looked like he was crying. "Jake you alright?" 'Wow he changed a lot ever since Rachel came into the picture.'

"My heart is acting retarded. Sorry" he said and let me go. He walked over to the table and sat down. "Its just.. Well I've been really stressed out ever since… the kiss…" He let out with a sigh.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong?" I took the chance and went next to him on the table. I finally looked up at him. His eyes shined as the light reflected of them. 'Beautiful eyes.'

"Miley… hasn't been talking to me.. ever since…" he looked down "Ever since my ex Rachel fought with her… I think she hates me even more than before. I've been trying to talk to her, but every time I see her, she goes somewhere else…and I guess it changed me because whenever someone would talk to me.. I'd blow them off."

"Wow… Don't say that! Maybe Miley doesn't hate you! Maybe she's afraid to talk to you ever since that fight. You must have strong feelings for Miley." I patted his hand.

"Yeah.. I really do…" He admitted. I wanted to jump with excitement when he said that, but I held it in. "The only person I talked to about this was my friend Oliver and you.. Weird how I can trust you so much, which brings me to this…" he took my hand and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Huh? What is it?" I looked down not being able to face him.

"Because my heart is telling me two things…and its killing me because I never noticed this." My heart beat quickened as he said this.

"What is it telling you?" I asked. He then lifted up my chin and looked at me straight in the eyes. A blush creep to my cheeks.

"Its telling me that…

**Heehee hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had trouble writing it cuz I have no clue what else to write. … theres a few more chapters left.. i think... unless i extend it..**


	11. So close yet so far

"Because my heart is telling me two things…and its killing me because I never noticed this." My heart beat quickened as he said this.

"What is it telling you?" I asked. He then lifted up my chin and looked at me straight in the eyes. A blush creep to my cheeks.

"Its telling me that… that maybe there might be another person that I love other than Miley. This one person that always been there for me whenever I wanted to talk about my problems. This same person that I can tell almost everything to." He moved closer to me.

I held my breath. He stared at me with passion leaning forward bringing his lips toward mine. I shut my eyes also bringing my face closer to his.

Then I heard the door jerk open. "Hannah!" My eyes shot opened and I looked down making Jakes chin hit my forehead.

"Err…sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything." The person said. I looked at the person and saw Lilly and Oliver.

"Uhh… I'll be right back." I walked over to them feeling disappointed that I couldn't kiss Jake and it's the first ever time I actually wanted to kiss him back.

"Looks like someone's getting it on with the Zombie slayer" Lilly chuckled putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah and thanks a lot for coming in at the wrong time." I whispered hoping they hadn't heard it.

"Mi…. Hannah, your dad is looking all over for you. He said we have to get going. My mom called him and if I don't get home in 30 minutes, there's going to be some trouble up in here and she was using her 'man voice' too which makes it twice as bad." Oliver said shivering to his mothers man voice.

"Sorry Jake I have to go. I'll see later." I waved and we left.

----------------------------------

We dropped off Oliver and headed toward home. Lilly slept over .

"So Miley, did me and Oliver jump into anything while you and Jakey were in that room" Lilly asked once we got in my room.

I pulled off my wig. "Nope. Nothing important happened" I lied. I went into my bathroom to wash my makeup off and Lilly followed

"Come on Miley! Why haven't you been talking to me? I mean I thought we could tell everything to each other. I know something's wrong. This whole week you've been moping around doing nothing!" Lilly leaned against the door frame and watched me.

I wiped my face on a towel. "I guess I do have some things on my mind." I looked at her. "When you guys came in, he was just saying something like "There's another person I like other than Miley" and stuff like I can tell this person everything and all that." I took a deep breath "and right before you walked in, he almost kissed me."

"OH MY GOD! He so is crushing on you and you" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever." I walked back into my room and laid on my bed. Lilly jumped down next to me.

"That still doesn't answer why you're in your emo side.. Unless you're like PMSing or something." Lilly twitched.

"I do not have my period!" I said. "and I just don't understand why I forgive and forget so easily. It's like I cant get away from him" I mumbled closing my eyes.

"Well, whatever happens, happens and I'll be here for you 100" Lilly put her head on my stomach. "By the way, welcome to the people who love Jake Ryan club" she laughed and I hit her head with a pillow.

**Thanks for all the reviews :D lol hope you enjoyed this chapter I will probably update sometime later today.**

**_try-to-sing-with-a-smile_: Umm the pic is in a video in my profile its at the very ending of the video. the video is called crushed. Lilly is more like crushing on someone else lol you'll find out in another chapter. and the beta I use is my head and spell check on my computer LOL XD sorry to hear about your lil sister hope she gets better soon. I guess this chapter is dedicated to you and her then :-)**


	12. Weird

Monday at school was really messed up. Rachel came back and it was kind of weird. She kept on trying to go up to me, but me, Oliver, and Lilly would always go inside of a classroom. I admit I'm scared of her even though I won the fight.

I decided that I would talk to Jake today. I mean if I could talk to him as Hannah, then I could talk to him as Miley. Right?

We walked into English and as usual there was Jake with his crowd of fan girls.

"Hey Jake" I called waving to him. He waved back and continued on talking with the girls.

We sat down at our seats and I watched him closely. He took a girls hand and kissed it.

'WTF' I thought to myself and turned to Lilly who was sitting next to me. "Did you just see that?"

"See what?"

"Jake just kissed that girls hand!" I felt my jealousy level rising.

"Oh my god Miley you're over reacting! Just let it go." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Oliver asked turning around to face us.

"Miley is going crazy just because Jake kissed that girls hand."

"Haha. don't worry about it. Something tells me that that kiss didn't mean anything to him." Oliver laughed.

"Yeah?" I hit him across the head. "Why didn't you tell me you and Jake were close you ass."

"Oww.. Sorry! I thought you would've known because I haven't been hanging with you in the longest time!" Oliver started rubbing the back of his head.

Soon the teacher came into the class. "Everyone get seated so we can start our lesson." Ms. Allen went over to her desk and set her things on the table.

"Okay, our new lesson is on poems so I'll give you 10 minutes to write down how you feel right now at this moment." She said and sat down.

Jake raised his hand. "Does it have to rhyme?"

"No it doesn't." she replied bitterly. She was one of the teachers that found Jake so irritating.

10 minutes passed and Ms. Ellen was calling up people to read. Since Jake volunteered to read it first, he did. He walked up in front of class and started to read it.

Which one do I choose?  
The one who first stole my heart away  
Or the one I can depend on the most.  
Yet being afraid of choosing wrong  
And not knowing what to do  
Now all I can do is  
Work  
Flirt  
Play around  
Trying to hide these feelings  
My self esteem grew short  
Knowing you'll never feel the same way  
And now I say  
What do I do now  
Being torn between two  
(**A/N I wrote this like on the top of my head so sorry if it doesn't make sense**)

It felt like time stood still 'Was that meant for me?' I start to question thinking hard about the poem.

"Miley" Lilly whispered.

"What?" I turned to her and saw everyone staring at me.

"Nice to have you back Miley, you're up." Ms. Ellen said.

I stood up and walked slowly to the front of the class. I started to read it out loud:

I can't deny how much you mean to me,  
Holding in all this emotion whenever I see you,  
Making me feel like I'm about to explode.  
The heavy beating of my heart,  
Not being able to breathe around you.  
It just doesn't make sense.  
What hurts the most is denying this feeling.  
It's just too hard to admit it.  
Another thing that hurts is,  
You only want us to be friends.  
It's tearing me apart.  
I can't hold it in anymore,  
I finally admit,  
I'm in love with you.  
(**Not really good like I said I wrote whatever came to my mind.**)

I felt my face turn red and I walked back to my seat.

"Wow, what's up with all these love poems? Anyway that's about it for now. Class dismissed" She said right as the bell rang.

"Miley, you're seriously falling way too hard for him." Lilly said giving me a half smile.

"Yeah I know and it sucks." I replied and we walked out of class.

"Hey Miley, wait up!" I turned around and found Rachel running toward me.

"Hurry up Lilly!" I said pulling on her wrist.

"Hey wait I'm not gunna do anything bad I just want to talk."

I stopped walking and turned around and she finally caught up to us.

"Hi, I just wanted to say... Sorry for fighting with you last week. I know you and Jake didn't do anything wrong, but I just couldn't help it. I guess what I'm saying is I'm sorry for spreding those rumors and I'm sorry for everything I did." She gave me an apologetic look.

"Nah its okay I would do that if that happened to me. Well not really, but you know what I mean." I hugged her.

"Yeah, like I just thought that that relationship would last you know, and I thought that maybe going out with a celebrity would probably change everything and get me into celebrity parties and what not" She confessed.

"I get what you mean. I guess most people want that."

"Yeah well, if you do decide to date Jake, don't be too serious with him because at the moment I thought I actually loved him."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Okay good, well I'll talk to you later then." and she left.

"See, shes not that bad afterall." Oliver said walking up to us.

"How long were you there?"

"Just now, I had help Jake with something."

"And what is that something?" I looked at him curiously.

"You'll find out soon." Oliver smiled.

**Sorry this chappie is boring, It's gunna get better I promise! BTW is there anything you guys want to happen in this story? I'm starting to write a new fanfic cuz im not really happy with this one, but im gunna finish it.  
**


	13. Cant Break Through

**I decided to put this up early. I wasnt really happy for the other chapter... enjoy :) **

"…Why does it feel like it's raining in my head?  
I don't understand  
Why are you always complaining about me  
You don't even know who I am…" I sang to myself listening to my iPod on full blast while doing my homework.

I looked over at the time 1:30 AM. "I should probably go to bed" I told my self and I turned off my iPod. I turned off my lamp and got ready to put my PJ's on when my cell phone started ringing.

I answered it "Hello?"

"Look outside your window." the caller said

"Who is this?" the caller hung up. I looked at my received call list and it said Private Number. 'Dammit.'

I pulled on my tank top and walked over to the window. I looked through the curtain and saw a boy out there so I opened the window to get a better look.

"Hey Miley!" 'Jake?'

"What are you doing out here? You're gunna get sick!" I whispered loudly trying not to wake up my dad or Jackson.

"I couldn't sleep. You… You're the only person I could think of to talk to and I didn't want to talk to you on the phone. Plus I had to tell you something."

'Awwww! He was thinking about me! How sweet!' I smiled. "Fine, let me get my rope ladder." I went in my closet and reached the top to get it and went back to the window to set the ladder down.

"What do you use your rope ladder for? You must use it often if you have one." Jake said once he got in my room.

"My dad said it was for emergencies you weirdo. Anyway I only used it once and it wasn't worth it." I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Nice room you got. Small and cozy, I like it." he came and sat down next to me.

"Yeah. You must have a nice big room since you know, you're rich and famous."

"I guess, but it feels so empty. I'm an only child so I don't have anyone to hang out with." he lay down on my bed.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that." I lay down too.

"Yeah, my parents aren't really into the whole parenting. After I got the role on Zombie High, they sorta thought I was responsible enough so they are hardly home."

"Wow… I could never dream of living like that."

"Yeah, most kids usually have someone to lean on, but I had only myself. Anyway sorry for bothering you. I guess I should leave." He sat up, but I pulled him back down.

"No, not yet." He looked at me. "I mean you just got here, just stay a little while longer." 'Ohmygosh I sounded desperate for a second.'

"Fine I guess. Beats going back to my empty house."

We both stared at the ceiling in silence until Jake started talking.

"Miley can I ask you something?" I could feel him looking at me.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Have you ever…Have you ever felt like you wanted something really bad, but couldn't get it because there was another thing that you wanted. You only could choose one thing and in the end you couldn't choose because fell in love with both of them."

"I guess. Why?" 'Is he talking about me?'

"You know the poem I wrote for English?"

"The 'Torn between two' thing? What about it?"

"I really feel like that. If you didn't notice I havent been myself lately. Everything is falling apart and I don't know what to do." he took my hand.

"You can talk to the school's counselor about it, he'd probably help you."

"No, I just… I need to let this out." he took a deep breath. "I like you Miley. I really do. Ever since the first day I cam to school, you treated me like a regular person and I guess that's what made me fall for you." He confessed.

"W-well everyone should be treated the same so that's why I treated you like that." 'Ugh why am I being shocked over this when I already knew about it.'

"That's another thing I like about you're just so nice and sweet and…" he turned my face so that I would be looking at him. "… very cute." he smiled.

"Thanks.. I guess." I started to bite on my lip.

"Wooo that felt good." he let out a sigh of relief.

"Its always good to let out how you truly feel." I squeezed his hand feeling mad at myself not being able to let out how I really felt.

We talked about random stuff for the rest of the night and I soon found myself shutting my eyes falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling a little dizzy. 'Was everything that happened last night a dream?' I looked next to me and saw Jake sleeping. 'I guess not.' I started to blush staring at him.

I lowered my face just to see if he was really sleeping. 'Breathing heavily and looks dead. Definitely asleep.' I smiled and kissed his cheek. He started to stir and I stayed still until he stopped moving.

I walked quietly out of my room and walked downstairs hoping everyone was still sleeping. I heard people talking so I stopped to listen.

"I hate sneaking around. Why can't we just tell everyone about us?" I heard Jackson say. 'Maybe I should go back upstairs.' I started to go back up when I heard another person talk.

"We can't… Well at least not now. I don't want Miley to hate me for this."

'What the heck?' I walked slowly down the steps and peeked through the corner. My eyes widen seeing a sight I never thought I would never ever see.

**ZOMG AHHH lol sorry jk jk...  
just a few more chappies up and its finished... I think.. lol anyway thanks everyone to whoever is reading special thanks to RJBsComputer and NYlovebaby :).. **


	14. Jilly

'What the heck?' I walked slowly down the steps and peeked through the corner. My eyes widen seeing a sight I never thought I would ever see.

In the living room there was Oliver and Jackson on the couch a little too close to each other and Oliver's head was on his shoulder.

"She won't hate you! She'd probably hate me, but not you, you're her best friend." Jackson wrapped his arm around Oliver's shoulders.

"I hope so, I mean not that she'll hate you for good, I mean." Oliver slapped his forehead.

"You're so cute when you're like that" Jackson said and kissed Oliver. He pushed Oliver down on the couch and trailed kisses down his neck making Oliver moan with ecstasy…

**A/N: LMFAO hahahhaha I'm just joking! I just wanted to see how you all would react if it was Jackson and Oliver, but you have to admit, that was a pretty hot kiss :-P jk. Here's the real story! LOL enjoy :-D**

'What the heck?' I walked slowly down the steps and peeked through the corner. My eyes widen seeing a sight I never thought I would ever see.

In the living room there, on the couch, was Lilly and Jackson a little too close to each other with her head was on his shoulder.

"She won't hate you! She'd probably hate me, but not you, you're her best friend." Jackson wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I hope so, I mean not that she'll hate you for good, I mean." Lilly slapped her forehead.

"You're so cute when you're like that" Jackson said and kissed Lilly.

'EWWWW!' I screamed in my head. I was in total shock. 'No wonder Lilly got over Jake so fast, she's with Jackson! Jackson of all people ewww!'

"What are we looking at." someone whispered behind me.

I jumped and fell back on to the last step of the stairs. I looked up and found Jake. I put a finger on my lips telling him to shut up and I looked back at Lilly and Jackson.

"Isn't that Lilly and your brother?" He said going over me looking at them.

I couldn't stand watching more of Lilly and Jackson cuddling so I pushed Jake passed the piano onto the porch. "Hey Jake, what brings you here so early on a Saturday morning?" I said ignoring his question.

"Uhh… I wanted to talk to you?" He looked at me awkwardly.

"Ohh okay cool lets go into the living room then." I took his hand and led him into the living room. "Hey Lilly, I didn't know you were here."

She was sitting on the table as Jackson was on the opposite side of the couch. "I just came and wanted to see what you were up to early this morning." She lied.

"Really? How strange, you don't usually come this early. Don't you find that strange Jake?" I looked at him.

"Uhh... Okay then?" He was still confused.

"So what were you doing down here? Talking to Jackson?" I tried giving them signs I saw them.

"I was just asking him a question, you know for the bio test on Monday."

"Oh really? You know you could've came to me if you needed help, I mean Jackson almost failed bio when he had it two years ago."

"I…" Jackson cut Lilly off.

"Lilly she knows."

"Know what? What do I know?" I said a little rudely.

"Cut the crap Miley, I know you saw us." Jackson said and stood up.

"Saw? What did I see?" I said giving him a dirty look.

"You saw… me and Lilly… making out… just a second ago" His face turned hot red and Lilly covered her mouth.

"Yeah, well you know what? I did see you. I can't believe you Lilly! Jackson! Why Jackson! There are so much other people out there and you chose Jackson!" I said letting out all my anger.

"Miley calm down! Let us explain…" Jackson started

"Explain what? My best friend went behind my back and started seeing my brother?" My jaw tightened.

I felt two hands clamp on my shoulders and looked up seeing Jake. "Miley calm down… please just let them explain." he said calmly.

"How can I? You saw them too! And when I asked what they were up to, they lied right in my face."

Lilly stood up. "Miley, it's my fault that me and Jackson started…"

"No, you shut up! I don't ever want to talk to you again!" I ran upstairs and into my room, I slammed my door shut, and sat on my bed.

My heart was beating fast and my anger level was slowly creeping up making me clench onto my pillow cover trying to forget what happened.

I heard the door open.

"Miley?"

"Go away." I threw the pillow I was holding at the door.

The door closed and I felt a hand grasp on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jake. "I told you to go away." I stood up and walked over to the window.

"Miley, I think you're over reacting." He said walking behind me.

"Well, how would you feel if you saw your best friend going behind your back dating your brother." I turned around and looked at him. He frowned. "Ohh, I forgot, I'm sorry."

"No, its okay. I get it."

"I'm sorry it's just, it's taking me a long time to take it all in and I just…"

He leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes grew wide before I shut them. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. He put his hands on my wasit and I felt like I could stay like this forever.

"Hey Miley, I know you…" someone opened my door.

Me and Jake sprang apart and saw Jackson at the door with his mouth wide opened

He cleared his throat. "I have a very depressed girl down stairs feeling bad and crying. I suggest if you don't want your little friend here to get his ass kicked, you go down right now and talk to her." Jackson left.

I looked at Jake shyly and bit my lip. He had a happy yet confused expression on his face.

"Uhh I'm gunna go downstairs and see how Lilly is doing." I said and left.

**A/N It was kinda obvious it was Lilly wasnt it/ ohh well... **sorry i kind of posted this kind of late because i got caught up watching the 17th and 18th HM ep**  
**

**anonymous reviewer P (or whatever) **I _was _going to do that, Jackson and Oliver when people started saying it was Lilly, but I already written this chapter like a couple of days ago so I got like reallly really lazy to change it into J/O so i just made it like an intro to make it like weird... maybe in another story hint hint XD


	15. Getting Ready

After what happened yesterday, everything went by so fast. Lilly and I are friends again and as for Jake… He left right after I left him in my room. I guess I made him even more confused after I kissed him. Maybe I _should _tell him that I'm Hannah Montana so that he won't tread on himself as much.

I started getting ready to go to a movie premier, but I didn't really feel like going because, well, Jake is most likely going to be there and I don't really feel like talking to him after what happened yesterday. I mean, not that I'm not happy about what happened yesterday, but I feel like I'm playing around with his head with the whole me and Hannah thing. I guess I have to wait and find out what will happen next.

Soon Lilly walked into my closet and ran toward me. "You know I love you Miley?" She hugged me.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I don't swing that way and I thought you were with my brother." I laughed.

"Eww… I just wanted to thank you for giving me an Jackson a chance, I mean I got really scared to tell you because I didn't know how you would react." She replied picking out a wig to wear.

"Yeah, well Jake got me to calm down and yeah…" I said pretending to be distracted by these black pants with rhinestones on them.

"And… how did he get you to calm down?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"I dunno… I guess we talked a bit and…hekissedmeandIkissedhimback… that's about it" I said taking a top in a drawer hoping she didn't hear the last part.

She gasped loudly 'Darn it didn't say it fast enough.'

"OHMYGOSH! Are you serious?" she turned me around so that I would be looking at her straight in the eye.

I bit my lip looking down trying not to look her in the eye. "Yes."

"Eeek!" she shrieked and jumped. "I so knew you were gunna do that one day!"

"Aren't you getting a little too excited for me?" I gave her a weird look.

"Well I was only waiting for that to happen, for like ever."

"Yeah, yeah… well more than that happened…"

"Wow how can you fit that much talking and making out when you were only upstairs for like 10 minutes or something." She looked at me confused.

I pulled her down on the couch in my closet. "Listen to me and you better not freak you promise?"

"Well, it depends if it's shocking news or like ohh okay news. So whatever I promise" she replied cheerfully.

"The night before I found out about you and Jackson, Jake came and… slept over." I looked up at her and she had her hand over her mouth.

"Noooo…" Her eyes were big.

"Yes." I felt myself blush.

"Wow… I never knew you were doing stuff like that, I mean we're…"

"Eww! Not that! He just came over and we talked and he told me how he felt about me and then he was about to leave but I told him to stay a little longer."

"Did you tell him how you felt?"

"No, and that's what sucks even more because I told him something like 'it's good to let out how you truly feel.' and I had the chance to tell him right then and there, but I chickened out."

"It's okay Miley, it takes time for someone to do that, and you may regret it. Just watch out for yourself. I don't want you to regret not telling him at the last chance." She hugged me.

"Thanks for being there for me. Now you go downstairs to your boyfriend and have fun before we leave." I smiled at her as I watched her walk out of the room.

I turned to my iPod speakers and flipped to a Kelly Clarkson song I haven't listened to in the longest time while putting on my clothes. Soon I found myself belting out the bridge and dancing:

Don't say you love me.  
Don't say you love me.  
Don't say you love me.  
Don't say you love me.  
My heart can't take it.  
I love you so much.  
But you don't see me.  
I hate love.

Don't say I love you,  
Don't say you need me,  
Don't say I trust you,  
Unless you mean it.  
Don't say you want me,  
Don't say you need me,  
Don't hurt me.  
No...

"These lyrics are so true…" I frowned and started to put on my wig when I heard someone laughing.

I turned around and saw Jackson mimicking me acting like a monkey.

"Jackson!" I screamed and pushed him out of the room.

"Hey Miles, I just wanted to ask if you got Mr. freaky blue hair dudes wig. He's downstairs and waiting for you.

"Whatever I'll just give it to him when I'm done getting ready." I turned to go back into my closet when I felt something hit by back. I looked back and Jackson stuck his tongue at me running out of the room.

"I swear Jackson you're the most irritating human being ever to be born!" I shouted at him returning to my closet.

**A/N Sorry if it seems kind of short I have a huge project due tomorrow and this whole break I've done nothing except this and making videos. **

**I guess I am going to extend it a little bit :-/ someone made me realize that just ending it like that would be kind of screwed up so yeah I'm extending it a little bit. Thanks P (or whatever)**

**Again, thanks for all of you that are reading this…**


	16. Hannah?

-1At the premier I was looking for Jake everywhere, but I couldn't find him anywhere. We saw the director guy from Zombie High, but he said that Jake was feeling feverish so he didn't come. Poopy. But he did say that we're filming the episode I was supposed to guest star in next week after it was canceled last week.

"Oh my gosh that was a hot movie!" Lilly let out after we left the theater and got into the Limo.

"It wasn't hot, it was freezing in the theater." Oliver started laughing until me and Lilly hit him.

"I know those guys from The Covenant can just make you melt." I said and started smiling.

"I know! Chase Crawford looked super delicious." Lilly replied.

"Hey!" Jackson said and looked over at Lilly.

Lilly put her hand on his thigh and kissed him. "Not as hot as you of course."

"Eww… Never do that in front of me ever! You're even lucky I persuaded dad to not come or he would be all up in your business." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Not as much you, if he found out you were making kissie faces with that Zombie Slayer guy." Jackson started to make kissie faces at me.

"You were the one making out with Jake yesterday?" Oliver said popping out of his seat. "Whoa…" he looked down with a shocked face.

"What? How'd you know it was yesterday?" I looked at him curiously.

"He just said something." He leaned back into his seat. "Hey Jackson didn't you find Laura Ramsey hot in that part where she was in her room, like, half naked?"

"Don't you dare change the subject, what did he tell you?" I pulled on the collar of his shirt so his face was close to mine.

"Fine, fine, fine!" I let him go. "There goes my last chest hair I'll ever get! Anyway, all he said was that he was making out with someone and he enjoyed it" he bit his lip.

"What else?" Lilly said giving him her full attention.

"Nothing else what are you talking about? I mean pfft why would I keep anything in right, right?" He said all too quickly making it clear that there was something else.

"You better tell me what else he said or I will tell everyone your deepest darkest secret that not even Jake knows." I looked at him evilly.

"You wouldn't." He twitched.

"Hey Jackson, did you know that Oliver sl…"

"Fine alright already!" He said loudly afraid that I was really going to tell Jackson he sleeps with a blankie with an attached soft piggy he named cuddles.

"So what'd he say?" Jackson said sounded like he didn't really care.

"He said… W…well… He said that…"

"Stop stalling boy! Talk!" I started to get irritated.

"He also said that it felt wrong and good at the same time, but it felt vaguely familiar like he felt it before. The he started saying stuff that the more he does this kinda stuff with these people, the more he is falling deeper which is making him feel trapped or something. I dunno I wasn't really paying attention."

"You sure that that's all he said?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He gave me a half smile.

We finally got home and me and Lilly went straight up to my room to change.

"Do you believe that he doesn't remember the rest of the things Jake said about me?" I asked Lilly.

"I guess, but hey he's Oliver. You never know what's going on in that head of his." She pulled off her wig and started to change in her PJ's.

"That's true. Haha." I walked into my Hannah closet and looked for some PJ's to wear.

"Can I borrow your cell?" She called to me.

"Sure it's on my bed."

"Okay! I'm going to head downstairs and see if Oliver and Jackson are still awake. Oliver still hasn't called his mom, and you know how his mom gets when Oliver never calls." She laughed and left.

"More like to see if Jackson is awake." I told myself looking through the many clothes I have. I picked out my usual tank top and PJ bottoms.

"Miley?" someone called in my room which sounded like Oliver.

"I'm in my closet Oliver!" I walked over to the hamper and took off my jacket.

"Hannah?"

**A/N: **Sorry if it's short again! The next chapter will probably be longer. I put this up early cuz of requests lol.

**BTW **to the people who are asking me about the picture that I saw, the spoiler one, it's in my profile if you want to see it.


	17. Finding Out

**Chapter 17: Finding Out**

"Hannah?"

I turned around to see the last person I wanted to see me in this getup. My heart started pounding hard against my chest. 'Oh no, Jake…'

"Why are you… wait… what?" He looked really confused.

"I can explain Jake!" I started to say walking toward him.

"Do you know Miley or something, unless…"

Oliver came in holding his blue wig. "Here Miley thanks for letting me borrow it. Oh and here's your cell." He said and put the wig and my cell phone on the drawer next to him. He walked pass Jake saying "Hey Jake." and out of my room not noticing that Jake wasn't supposed to be there.

"Wait… Miley? You're… you're…" He stood there in shock.

'No more secrets.' I told myself and pulled off my wig. "Yeah Jake, I'm Hannah Montana." I started to gnaw on my bottom lip afraid of what he would say next.

"Whoa…" He leaned on the wall next to him putting his hand on his forehead. "So then… you're the person I've been asking advice to… about you?" He asked still not taking it in.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm really…" He walked out of my closet and I ran after him. "Jake, wait!" I pulled on his arm and he looked back at me.

"Miley, let go!" he pulled his arm back. "Why didn't you tell me who you were? Especially when I just fooled myself in front of you telling you Hannah about how I really felt about you Miley." He screamed at me.

I felt my heart fall. No one ever yelled at me like how he just did. "I-I…"

"I know what you were doing, you were just having fun fooling around making fun of me every second of it."

"No Jake, its not like that! I was just scared to tell you because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way, and…" I tried to say as calm as possible.

"And what? Try to pry information off of me so that you would actually see how foolish I was falling in love with both you and Hannah?" He looked like he was about to cry.

My throat felt tight. I couldn't talk anymore. This is unfair he doesn't even know why I didn't tell him. Tears started welling up in my eyes. "Please Jake, calm down."

"Calm down? How do you think I can calm down when I just found out this? How do you think I would react? Do you even think about how my feelings would change now?"

"I just…"

"No Miley, whatever. I have to think about this. I'm going and don't worry, I wont tell anyone about your stupid secret." He said and stormed out of the room.

I fell to the ground bawling to the fullest. 'What have I done?' I hugged myself feeling stupid crying over this.

Lilly burst into my room. "Miley what happened? We saw Jake and he just left." She saw me sobbing on the floor and came over to hug me. "What's the matter Miles? What did Jake do to you?"

"Lilly, its not what he did to me, it's what I did to him." I felt a sudden outburst of shame within me. "He found out I'm Hannah and now he hates me."

"Don't say that, remember when me and Oliver found out about your secret? I was so tempted to tell Amber and Ashley and Oliver fainted! It just takes time to take it all in because we don't know how to react. Just wait and see what happens." Lilly said and wiped my tears away.

"I know, but you should've seen him! He was yelling at me and he was crying. I feel super shitty now and I just want to die. No one ever yelled at me the way he did. He didn't deserve this and I kept it to myself about every single thing I wanted to tell him and now that I want to tell him, I can never tell him because he hates me." I shook my head.

"Come on. He's just one guy. One very emotional guy, but he'll realize that you only did it to protect yourself." she gave me a supporting smile.

"I hate this. I guess you're right though, I just need to find a way to tell him why I did it." I took a tissue from a Kleenex box that was near me and started to wipe the last of my tears. Lilly was right, I just have to wait and see what happens before going into conclusions.

"Don't worry Miley, I'll try to get Oliver to talk to him. He opens up to Oliver easily and they seem to be really close. I'm going to see if I can get Oliver to go call Jake. I'll be right back." Lilly said and stood up. "You sure you're going to be okay alone?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be down in a few minutes, I need to think about this. Thanks for caring Lilly, you're a good friend."

"Hey, what are friends for? Anyway, you've always been there for me whenever I needed it." I forced a smile and watched her leave my room again. I lie down on my bed and start to think about Jake again.

'Why did I leave the stupid ladder hanging on my window? If I hadn't of left it there, Jake wouldn't have found out who I am and everything would've gone good. Dammit. I hate myself so bad right now.' I covered my face with a pillow and screamed into it.

I kept putting myself down through out the night feeling depressed. I've attempted so much just to make this perfect, but now everything is ruined. Jake and I are ruined, Jake and Hannah are ruined, my life is forever ruined.

'I guess in the end no one gets their way if they keep secrets from who they really like." I frowned really hard and tried not to cry for the rest of the night, but not trying just made me cry anyway and so I cried myself to sleep.

**A/N **Okay so thank you for all the R&R's and hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is 5:45AM and I wanted to put it up before I went to school lol.. Anyways have a good day :)

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile**: That's good to know about your sister I'm happy for you both and its good to know that shes doing really well. The picture is in my profile the one that says something like heres the spoiler pic or something like that :).


	18. Where Are You?

**Chapter 18: Where Are You?**

In the morning I woke up feeling sick, like my head hurt and everything was spinning. I couldn't open my eyes because they were incrusted with sandy stuff so I felt my way through the bathroom and washed my face.

As soon as I was finished, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy so you could tell that I was crying over night. Ohh well.

I walked down stairs finding Jackson and Lilly on the couch watching TV and my dad in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and took orange juice from the fridge and drank it from the carton.

"Hey Miles, you want something for lunch?" He said putting food on a plate.

"Lunch? What time is it?" I looked at him kind of confused.

"1:38. You doing okay? You look kind of… Well, bad." Dad said and watched me sit at the dining table.

"It's just a little upset about something and I may have lost a friend." I looked at him helplessly.

"Don't worry darlin', things will get back together with you and your friend. It takes time, just watch out and see what happens next." He stated and his cell phone started ringing. "I'll take this in my office." He said and left.

"Come on Miley, it will be alright." Lilly said and came over to sit across of me.

"How do you know? What if Jake never talks to me again? What if he does tell everyone about my secret? What if he…" I said all too quickly

"MILEY! Just calm down, did he say he was going to tell your secret to everyone?"

"No, but…"

"From what Ollie said, Jake never breaks promises or secrets, so that part you don't need to worry about, but you do need to take a chill pill and just let faith take its path, if you know what I mean." Lilly gave me a supporting smile.

"I guess you're right, again. Speaking of Ollie, where is he?" I said noticing him not being here.

"Well he said that he went out to go see… Jake." She looked down.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Miles, Oliver just wanted to see if he can make things better, but he's Oliver so I don't know how he's going to do that."

"Ohh, I see. I'm going to be right back I'm going to change and go for a jog." I said and ran up stairs to go change.

I picked out some shorts and a plain shirt to change into and tied my hair up into a pony tail. I took my cell phone and wallet and put them in my pocket. I brought out my iPod from my closet, where I last left it, and picked my stressed out play list slipping on my earphones. I put on my shoes and jogged down the stairs and out the door.

I went on the sidewalk and started running trying to forget about everything that happened, but the feelings didn't want to leave me.

'When I first had the chance, why didn't I go and tell him how I felt! I'm so damn stupid. Now that he knows everything would be different. I know I'll be even more jealous and heart broken if I ever saw him with another girl. DAMMIT life sucks.' I told myself and started running harder.

I kept this up for about 30 minutes when I felt completely out of breath and collapsed on my back on the grassy hill. My whole body felt numb and my legs were like jelly as if they were going to fall off right at that second. My heart feeling like its pounding right out of my chest. I shut my eyes trying to catch my breath letting the pain slowly ease away, but all these memories came to me when me and Jake first met.

How Jake talked to me at the beach that day saying I was cute, the day he asked me to the 70's dance, when he almost kissed Hannah on Zombie high, when I was going to tell him how I felt before I knew he was dating Rachel.

It all doesn't make sense how after just one thing had happen, it all falls apart. I hate this and I hate feeling that way.

I sat up still breathing hard, but slowly gaining back my normal state. My throat was burning. 'I needed something to drink.' I stood up and started walking looking for a small store to get a drink at when my cell phone started ringing.

I took out an earphone and answered my cell phone. "Hello?"

"MILEY!" It was Lilly.

"What?" I asked kind of irritated.

"Did you see Jake anywhere?"

"No, why? I mean we're not talking, why would I see him after one day of fighting?" I felt kind of confused and interested at the same time.

"Because Oliver just called from Jakes house and Jakes mom said that he hasn't been home all night." She said worriedly.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What? Are you serious?" I felt my heart pounding harder than it was just a second ago.

"Yeah, I'm serious! Jake hasn't been seen ever since he left your house yesterday. Oliver said that his parents thought that he was sleeping over Oliver's house that's why they weren't really worried at first, and now that he's really gone, his parents are looking all over for him."

"Oh my god. It's all my fault. It's seriously all my fault." I started saying.

"Miley SNAP OUT OF IT! We have to worry about Jake now!" She yelled though the phone.

"Sorry I just feel like it's all my fault that Jake ran away!"

"Can you stop thinking about yourself for just one second and think about Jake! He could be hurt for goodness sake!" Lilly sounded very serious.

"Okay, sorry! Do you know anywhere that he would go to? I'll help look for him." I replied.

"Okay Oliver and Mr. and Mrs. Ryan are looking at where they think are his favorite places. Do you know anywhere else that Jake would be?" She asked.

"I dunno." I replied, but started thinking about the night he slept over. 'He said something about this one place he loved to go to just to think things out. Dammit what was that place called?' I started to think harder and it came to me. "Lilly I may know one place that he might be at. I'll call you back." I said quickly and hung up.

I started running through streets not caring how tired and thirsty I was. Remembering how descriptive he was with this certain place made it like you'd always want to be there, yet it's a scary place, as he said. I finally stopped running and trying to catch my breath, I looked up and saw that I finally reached my destination.

A sign at the entrance saying 'Danger enter at own risk.' I felt kind of scared all of a sudden, but I had to see if Jake was okay, so I walked in slowly waiting for something to happen.

"Dammit Jake, Where are you?"

**A/N **Sorry if this chapter was a little bit boring. I'm kind of having some issues and it took me a while to think of what to write about next.

**Izzy**: You click on my name, AlwaysxAddicted and after that there should be a blue word with an underline saying something like click here or whatever and you just click that.

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile**: Oh wow, I hope you feel better soon. That's a pretty good idea, I'll think about it. Maybe a new story after this one. Hehehe…

**P**: Thanks lol I'm still a n00b at this so maybe I'll try to get it smoother next time lol. Sorry! I'm weird at the moment.


	19. Ohh No!

**Chapter 19: Ohh No!**

I walked though the woods, scared to the fullest, waiting for something bad to happen. Everywhere I turned, I was afraid that something was going to pop out and attack me, but luckily nothing did.

"JAKE!" I shouted out looking for a sign that he was there.

I heard a couple of rustling noises coming forward so I kept on walking ahead. I saw a few feet away from me, a couple making out, so I ducked down hoping that they didn't seem me.

I finally found a cliff not far from where I was at. I started to look around hoping that he wasn't anywhere near the cliff since I'm afraid of heights, I don't planning on going anywhere near there unless I have to.

I thought I saw a bag on the ground, so I walked over to the bag. I looked inside of it and found a wallet in the front pocket. In the wallet I found an I.D. and it was Jake's.

"He was here!" I told myself a little bit relieved hoping that he would still be somewhere here. I looked even more in his bag hoping that there is a sign somewhere giving a clue on where he is.

I heard a voice behind me and I started to smile. I stood up and looked behind me only finding a guy asking for spare change. I told him I didn't have any so he left me alone.

I searched deeper in the bag and found a letter saying "To whom ever is looking in my bag" on the front. Inside it said:

_Dear Person,_

_ You are looking in my bag for probably some money or something. I don't have my money. I am underage and my parents are the only people who have access to it. Anyway, please call the police and tell them that I fell over the cliff. I only did it to take the pain away from me. _

_ I hated not knowing the truth about a lot of things and I hate my parents for not being there for me when I most needed it. I hated that most of my friends only liked me because I was famous. I hated that the one person or persons that I loved, lied to me just to protect themselves. I hated that she was never loyal to me and I always thought that I could trust someone like her. _

_ Tonight when I found out about her, I didn't know how to feel. I felt like I just wanted to die and all night I was thinking about it, I couldn't keep it in so I just am writing this minutes before I commit the one thing I never thought I would find myself doing. So my loved ones, if you are reading this, I'm sorry. Good bye and I love you all and Ollie, thanks for being such a good friend. If you weren't there for me, I don't know what I would do without you._

_ -Jake Ryan_

I held my breath with tears welling up in my eyes. I decided to walk near the edge just to see if he really had done this.

Nearing the edge of the cliff I still no sign of Jake. I walked closer the edge of the cliff and saw a jacket hanging on one of the roots hanging out of the edge. I squinted my eyes and saw it was the same exact jacket that Jake had worn yesterday when he came over to my house.

"Oh. My. God. Did he really jump off?" I covered my mouth with my hand and started walking backward hitting a tree. I slid down and sat on the ground and my eyes wide opened still not believing that this could possibly happen.

"No, I can't have another person I love ease away from my life again, not now." I shook my head and tears started falling down my cheeks.

I pulled my knees to my chest and pressed my forehead against it. "This cant be happening." I said to myself tightly closing my eyes.

'Why does everyone think that suicide is something you can do just to get away from your issues? Why cant people see that just doing that is hurting everyone that loves them?' I pressed my fingernails into my legs just wanting all this bullshit dramas to go away. "I lost my mom and now I lost Jake just because of this."

'It's my entire fault. I've been crying for the longest time and now that he's gone because of me, I swear I'm going to die' I thought to myself.

"Jake… Why did I not tell you my secret in the beginning? If I did… then we wouldn't be like this. You wouldn't hate me and I wouldn't be so depressed over this… you… you're the only guy I've ever crushed on for so long… please… please don't be dead." I cried harder.

"Dammit Jake, do you know how much you mean to me? How much times I've tempted to tell you how I felt, and yet I could never give in and say it? How many times a day I would think about you, about us being together? How hurt I was when I found out you were dating that slut Rachel… Everyday, before I see you, I would say that I would come right out and tell you, but I would chickened out, and now that I cant… it tears me apart." started hitting my head on my knees trying to forget everything about Jake.

"Jake… I'm coming right out and saying that… I love you… Ever since the day you first started school, right when you walked in, I felt so… different. I can't explain it, but it's just so hard for me to say it. Now that you're gone, I can never tell you this ever again." I frowned hard. I felt a presence behind me, but I ignored it and continued feeling like all this was my fault.

"Is this really how you feel about me?"

**A/N **OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO JAKE? So sorry if it feels short, project due tomorrow and I only got an hour to write this. I'm never ever procrastinating again. Even though we all say that and end up doing it anyway :-P

**P: **Reading as in reading for fun? LOL my parents are trying to get me to stop going to Borders because I always read haha anyway I'll take your advice and read even more lol.

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile: **Thanks for caring :-/ I hope it will all go good too. So yes I'm so serious, I should start thinking of how I should write it. Thanks for the idea:D


	20. I Love You

_In the last chapter:_

"_Jake… I'm coming right out and saying that… I love you… Ever since the day you first started school, right when you walked in, I felt so… different. I can't explain it, but it's just so hard for me to say it. Now that you're gone, I can never tell you this ever again." I frowned hard. I felt a presence behind me, but I ignored it and continued feeling like all this was my fault_

"_Is this really how you feel about me?" _

**Chapter 20: I Love You**

I turned around finding myself looking into the eyes I thought I would never see again.

"Jake!" I cried and lunged forward at him making him fall backwards and hugged him tightly. "I swear if you ever do that again, I'm going to kill you."

"Heh, isn't it too early for sarcasm?" He groaned and sat up with me still holding on to him.

"Gosh Jake, you're such an idiot! I was so scared that you'd actually fallen off the cliff!" I pressed my forehead against his chest with tears still trickling down my cheeks.

"Miley…" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I thought I would never get to see you again, I wouldn't be able to live like that knowing that you died because of me."

"Miley…"

"I thought I would never get a chance to tell you how I truly felt about you."

"Miley" he said once again.

I looked up at him and his eyes were glistening with a very stern look on his face. I started pouting, trying to hold in everything before I start bursting into tears once again.

He put his hand on my face thumbing my bottom lip. "I never knew that I would've hurt you so much if I actually gone though this. I thought you hated me so much and did this just to make fun of me."

"There's just some things in my life that I cant tell you that I'm slowly trying to get away from, which is why I couldn't tell you I was Hannah. I thought you would've hated me even more." I replied.

"I can never hate you. I'm too in love with you to do hate you. This… was just something I had to do to get away from all my stupid problems and to get away from my stupid parents. I told you before, they never cared about me." he bit down on his lip

"Well if you don't know, your parents are looking for you right now. They're worried sick."

"I guess they really do care." He chuckled. "Oww." and he put his hand on his stomach.

"What's wrong?" I said worriedly

"I'm a little hurt." he gasped out and started coughing.

I moved a little back and had a full view of his body. His shirt was ripped from the center down exposing his chest. He had some scratches and bruises on his chest, arms, and legs with a huge gash on the right side of his hip. He had a black eye and some dried up blood in his nose. His pants had holes in it and overall his clothes were dirty.

"What happened?" I asked lightly running my fingers through his exposed chest trying not to hurt him.

"I was mobbed. When I was trying to jump off, these two guys pulled me back on the ground and started yelling at me. Then they started kicking me calling me a stupid emotional suicidal rich boy who thinks nothing in life is good or something like that. They punched me and pushed me into the trees and I fainted. It was horrible, but I did get to hear their names. There was this other guy calling them out on the other side of the park."

I hugged him once again. "At least you're still alive."

"Thanks for caring. I really appreciate it." He looked deep into my eyes and leaned forward for a kiss.

All of a sudden my phone started ringing. "Shit." I said under my breath.

"Ignore it."

"I cant, it might be Lilly, Oliver, or your parents." I said and picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Miley, any sign of him?" said the voice on the other line.

"Actually Lilly yeah." I paused for a second "It was more like he found me." I smiled.

"Okay good! Mr. and Mrs. Ryan are freaky. Where are you guys at? We'll pick you up." She replied.

I gave her the directions on how to get here.

"Ohh, we're near that place. I'll see you in a bit." She said and hung up.

"We better go walk to the entrance, they're coming right now." I stood up, but he pulled me back down.

"What was that…"

He kissed me. The kiss lasted which seemed like forever, but soon drifted apart hearing voices and laughter approaching us.

"I guess we should go then." He said once we parted.

"Yeah…" I stood up once again and took his bag. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I helped him walk toward the entrance because he was limping.

Once we got to the entrance, everyone was already there. Jakes parents took Jake away from me and were hugging him. I walked over to Oliver, Jackson, and Lilly and they looked very relieved.

"Good thing you came here without anyone hurting you, you wouldn't know how much freaks come here to beat people up at night." Lilly said hugging me.

"Yeah…" I said and we got into Jackson's car while Jake got into his parents car.

We followed them to the hospital and I watched Jake being taken away into one of the rooms. It felt like hours before the let us all in, but we were all let in one at a time since he had a private room.

I walked into the room and he looked very pale. He had an IV on and tubes in this nose.

"Hey." He said and weakly smiled at me.

"I didn't know you were that hurt." I replied and walked up next to him.

"Yeah, after viewing the x-rays, they saw I had some broken ribs and one of them was pressing up against my lungs or something like that, so they want me to stay and see how it heals before they let me go."

"Oww."

There was complete silence between both of us for a long time until the doctor came in. "10 more minutes okay, visiting hours are almost over." and left.

"Jake" "Miley." We both said at the same time.

"You go first." He said.

"Jake, I just want to say. I really really like you. I have for the longest time and I really don't know how to deal with it. I just want to say I think I actually love you and I don't want anyone else going between us. I hate it when all those girls go hanging all over you and I hate how much I hurt you so bad when you found out my secret. I just want me and you to be together." I confessed.

"Miley, you know I feel the same way. Ever since the day I told you on Zombie High about how I feel, I still feel that way. I do want us to be together also."

I smiled and took his hand.

"So Miley and Hannah, will to be my girlfriend?" He smiled brightly.

"Yes Jake, as Miley and as Hannah I would love to be your girlfriend." I laughed

"I love you Miley." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too Jakey." I smiled and kissed him passionately.

I guess one day, I'll be more confident and tell the whole world my secret, but until then I'll just be Miley Stewart living a normal life with a secret identity as Hannah Montana.

**A/N: **No school today so yay!! LOL Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! I hope you liked it :) Corny ending I know LOL, but I did say it was going to be a little corny :-P

**Special thanks to:**

_**RJBsComputer  
Nylovebaby  
Zac's my boyfriend  
Nemo123489  
try-to-sing-with-a-smile  
P  
Daddysgirl93  
Simply Marvy  
Luvs-Mitchel-Musso  
Xtina73092  
DASEYisLOVE  
Dancerles1  
Tears -n- a fake smile  
Geeekindork**  
_


End file.
